The Kindergarten
"The Kindergarten" is the second episode of [[Mission: Homeworld|'Mission: Homeworld']]. Synopsis The Kindergarten turns out to be more overwhelming than the Homeworld Gems expected. Plot The group reached the Kindergarten. They all stepped off of the warp pad. Amazonite: This place is so… Deserted. The Kindergarten was an enormous canyon. All of the gems wandered around in the same general area, inspecting holes to make sure all of the gems were there. The sky was completely gray, and the empty canyons were eerily silent. The Injectors were all powered off and some dangled in the sky, clinging to the walls of the canyon. Some lie on the ground, some were intact. the others were shattered to pieces. Andalusite: Look at what those Crystal Clods-- I mean gems-- did to this place! MSS: So this is where I came from-- MSS noticed something moving in the background. She turns around and saw something slip into one of the holes in a canyon walls. MSS: Who goes there? She summons her weapon. MSS: I’ll bash yer head in, I swear on me m-- A gem creeps out of the hole. She’s extremely colorful, and her outfit is that of an eyesore. Her bright blue and pink hair is cut short so that half of her face is covered. Amazonite takes the leadership stance and walks up to the gem. Amazonite: Who are you? State your name. Tourmaline: I’m Tourmaline… They left me here by accident. Homeworld forgot about me, I know they’ll be coming back for me any day now. Amazonite: Well, we’re all Homeworld gems. Amazonite gestures to the other three gems. Amazonite: We’ll take you back as soon as Peridot shows up, okay? Andalusite: HEY, did ya catch a glimpse of the Crystal Gems? Tourmaline gasped at the name. Tourmaline: I did! They never even knew I was here. I his the whole time. They destroyed this place-- What did it ever even do to them…? The 5 gems are interrupted by the warp pad. Peridot and Jasper both appear on it, and Jasper crosses her arms and watches the gems. Jasper: I’m observing today. I’m not even here. Do your thing. Peridot steps off of the warp pad and heads over to the gems. Peridot: I better not have missed anything important-- HEY! Who’s the new girl? Tourmaline: You guys forgot me on withdrawal… I was hiding so I guess it makes sense! I-I’m sorry, I didn’t know! Peridot: Aite, calm down. Go over to the warp pad with Jasper. She’ll take you back to Homeworld and we can start your training, softy. Tourmaline rushes over to Jasper, explains why she’s here, and Jasper nods. Tourmaline joins her on the warp pad and they both warp away. Shortly after that, Jasper warps back and continues to observe. MSS: Okay, what next? Peridot: We go down into the Kindergarten’s core and replace the gem powering it. Does anybody here have it? I remember giving it to one of you. Specs: IIIIIII DOOOOOOOOO! Spessartite pulled out the gem that she then quickly bubbled. Specs: It’s ALL under control! Andalusite: Okay, you can stop talking now. Spessartite goes silent, and Andalusite smirks. Amazonite elbows Andalusite and takes the lead, making everyone follow her to the core of the Kindergarten. After wandering for a while, Amazonite grows flustered and confused. MSS: Lemme guess, you have no idea where you’re going. Amazonite: SHUT UP! Of course I know where I’m going, dum dum! ….OK. Yeah, I’m lost. Peridot takes out a device that has a lazer pointing from it. She holds the device out in front of her and the lazer makes a long path straight ahead before it turns downward into the ground. Peridot: We aren’t lost anymore now. Amazonite runs behind Peridot and everyone else following the trail the lazer made. When the got to the end of it’s line, Peridot stepped on the spot and the ground began to sink. Everyone hopped onto the secret elevator and into the core of the Kindergarten. Andalustie: Maw-Sit-Sit, you’ve been pretty quiet… What’s up? The whole group started walking down the tunnel. It was lined with glowing green wires and gave the tunnel cool lighting. MSS: Nothing, it’s just… I dunno. It’s weird knowing where you were born. But actually going there is so much more… Overwhelming, I guess. This place is all shut down now. It doesn’t seem right. Andalusite: Hey, now. It’s okay! I was made here, too. Well, not HERE. One on a different planet. Venus, I think. It’s okay, we’re all in your spot. Except for Amazonite. She’s a natural gem. S’why she’s so… Like herself. MSS: Cool! What’s your weapon, anyway, Andalusite? Can I just call you Andy? Andy: Sure. I like that! I’m an elemental gem-- I control the ground to fight gems, unlike Jasper or you or any other gem here! MSS is interrupted by Peridot halting at the core of the Kindergarten. It was a small indent in the tunnel wall, and in the indent there was a shattered gem. Peridot: Specs, that’s you. Replace the gem. Specs: AIGHT! Specs threw the gem shards out of the core, all over the ground. Amazonite: WATCH IT. All of the gems watched as Spess replaced the core gem. the gem begins to glow and the ceiling of the tunnel shakes. Peridot begins to speak loudly over the rumbling. Peridot: Okay, now we need to evacuate the area before the Injectors start up and make more gems. To the warp pad! All of the gems beign to run out of the tunnel and the ground lifts under the hole in the ground that they entered through. The group all runs to the warp pad just as the Injectors begin to budge, digging more holes into the canyon walls and planting gems of all sorts inside of the holes. The group joins Jasper and all warps away, back to the temple. Andy: That was so cool! How many Kindergartens left? Peridot: Twelve. Amazonite: Great. As leader, I command that we all-- Jasper: You? COMMANDER? Amazonite reared back at Jasper’s loud voice. Jasper: Clearly the strongest gem of you five deserves to lead this team. Andy: Which gem are we talking about? Jasper: Half-baked over here. Maw-Sit-Sit gasped. MSS: ME? You sure? Jasper: DON’T YOU EVER QUESTION MY AUTHORITY! MSS: Sorry, sorry! It’s settled, then! Maw-Sit-Sit gave a wide grin. MSS: I say we take a break for a few days! She giggled for a moment. MSS: JK you guys. Let’s go to the next Kindergarten! Features Characters * Maw-Sit-Sit * Amazonite * Andalusite * Spessartite * Jasper * Peridot Category:Diamond-Universe Episodes Category:Mission: Homeworld Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanons